Emily Watson
Emily Watson is the daughter of the Thunderqueen and the main antagonist of the Boys vs. Girls trilogy. Background Origins Emily was born to Elizabeth (the dreaded supervillain the Thunderqueen) and William Watson. Signs of mutantry within her showed young, including signs of superhuman intelligence and indestructibility. However, Elizabeth was killed off by Steven Thompson while Emily was still a toddler. As a result of the Thunderqueen's untimely demise, Watson vowed revenge. It is unknown where Watson began her education, but while in kindergarten, she got into a fight with Luke Norris, a fifth-grader, who left a scratch on her hilt, an encounter which was never reported. Whatever happened during the confrontation made Watson fear Norris, who in turn despised her. In 2008, Watson met Helen McKeen at a picnic. At both Elementary school and the junior high she attended, Tower Placement School, she was a very feared student, mostly because Elizabeth was a supervillain. Due to Watson's reserved nature, she kept to herself most of the time and did not really make friends with other students, though she did seem to get along with Valiera Nelson and the members of her posse, though she apparently did not hang out with them consistently. She also befriended Ludwig Beethoven II, who had few if any friends beforehand. Physical appearance Emily Watson had short, light brown hair and a heavy, protruding jaw. was described to be "unusually ugly". She had a hook nose, yellow eyes, and a forbidding tone to her face. She was usually seen in the same pink button-up shirt and a like colored skirt. Summer once remarked that Emily was "unusually ugly," and Josh thought that she looked like a hag he'd seen in a fantasy film. She was described by Steven Thompson as being "no fairy princess". We have received no non-Boy-Team descriptions of her. Personality Emily Watson is one of the most ruthless and merciless villains ever seen in D.I.T. media. She was maniacal and employed the use of dark humor as well as figure of speech. She was an intensely sadistic girl with brutal, violent tendencies. A mark of her decisiveness and ruthlessness was that Watson took no unnecessary prisoners, preferring to kill them instead. She has proven that it is not below her to kill her enemies in cold blood to prove her strength. She even makes jokes about it: After capturing two Boy-Team spies and sending them to deliver her challenge to Steven Thompson, she asked Cera Lewis how many men it takes to deliver a message. Lewis then drew her gun and replied, "One," and Watson told her to kill one of them, which she did. In her youth, Emily read a lot of history, knowledge of the countless atrocities committed by humanity. It also occurred to her that most of the humans she'd heard of were male. She saw Steven Thompson, who had been forced to kill her mother, as the best example of this. She began to focus more on how much boys annoyed her, until her hatred for an entire gender turned her vehemently against all boys (though she seems to have nothing against males who serve the Girl-Team). Watson equates peace as beginning a new age of the Earth, which she intended to do by turning the Girl-Team into a faction that used diplomacy to solve world problems and brute force if it was needed, and gradually gained influence until world peace had been achieved by force. She believed everything lost during the School War happened for the greater good. Watson was intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that she shared with her brother Micheal. She was egomaniacal and suffered from intense delusions of grandeur, believing that girls were highly superior to boys and thus deserved better too. Watson was extremely narcissistic and exceptionally arrogant. Watson genuinely believed that her actions would ultimately benefit the Earth and its inhabitants, as she saw herself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing her own goals and, in doing so, her own power, was protecting the Earth. She developed an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened herself as such, and made references to the Bible. Her goddess-complex served to influence her schemes, such as her fear regarding the instantaneous results of a meteor destroying life on Earth. She described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity - via an extinction-level event and that she was convinced God would throw a stone at humanity as soon as their perceived laziness increased to the extent that they were no longer changing as a race. This dedication to constant evolution resulted in Watson fearing death, and due to believing that humanity would inevitably doom itself, she sought to surpass this by turning herself into an indestructible goddess-like being that would improve the Earth and, hopefully, bring about lasting peace. Inevitably, she would kill anyone who got in her way or disobeyed her, unless they were directly affiliated with her. Though Watson was borderline psychopathic in her behavior and mannerisms, she also had a sympathetic and lonely side as she was able to relate to Ludwig Beethoven II's hardships and, to an extent, Helen McKeen's agnostic morals. She was even affectionate towards McKeen, teaching her fencing in person. She also expressed concern for Summer Petersen's well-being even after she betrayed her. During her time with McKeen, Watson never attempted to kill anyone without purpose. Watson’s miserable childhood seemed to have furthered her mental decline. She was an efficient leader, and the Girl-Team was kept together out of loyalty, not fear. When speaking to her, they spoke casually as if speaking to a friend rather than to a brutish leader who was a threat to their lives. This also proved she had an incredibly strong influence on others. She was the cruelest of them all, always eager to inflict pain on enemies and her family members. For example, when Captain Betsy failed to solve a code she had been entrusted with, Watson had her pet eat the former alive. Watson also had patience where it was necessary. Powers and abilities *'Sword fencing:' Emily Watson was an extremely skilled and vastly experienced lightsaber duelist. She was the Girl-Team’s strongest swordmaster and instructor. Though styles like Stil I, Stil III, and Stil V were more practical in the age of guns, Emily’s competitive spirit drove her toward the eighth Stil of fencing, Brosartt. She exclusively utilized Brosartt in combat, believing that duelists who devoted themselves to the study of multiple combat forms would never attain the same level of mastery as ones who devoted themselves to a single style. In addition, she appreciated the lack of acrobatics that the style possessed, and was fairly disdainful of combat styles that utilized extensive acrobatics like Ataru. Despite her specialization, she maintained a working knowledge of all the other forms, and was competent enough with them to instruct Helen McKeen in their use. Despite having trained McKeen, and she herself was a strong proponent of using a single blade in combat, Watson believed that Brosartt was somewhat garish. In combat, she used her bladework to redirect and deflect, rather than attempting to meet her opponent head on. She fended off enemies with a minimal expenditure of energy before unleashing rapid and devastating counters, and was known to attack with a fencing-style thrust. As per Brosartt training regimens, Watson relied heavily on his footwork to outmaneuver his enemy, basing himself on balance, back-and-forth charges, and sudden retreats. This is particularly shown in her myriad of battles with Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen, with whom she easily remained the superior warrior. Her skill in Stil VIII was such that she could hold her own against up to four opponents with little difficulty, as Brosartt was well suited for combat against multiple opponents. She was also extremely competent at deflecting projectile weapons. She was one of a very few practitioners of Brosartt at the time, and unmatched in her mastery of it. However, like virtually all Brosartt practitioners, Watson had a great deal of difficulty producing any kinetic energy in her attacks. This flaw would eventually prove to be her undoing. Watson also fancied a tactic that focused on disrupting an opponent’s concentration by the use of psychological warfare. She attempted to use this on Thompson in their rematch. However, each time she applied it, it backfired, and she only encouraged Thompson to draw on her anger. The first instance of this resulted in Watson’s defeat, although she survived the battle. Her second attempt during her final duel with Petersen atop Tower Placement School was nearly successful. Unfortunately for Watson, it too backfired, as her taunts only encouraged Petersen to fall into a rage and force Watson to revert to her mutantry, though it could not save her. *'Telekinesis:' Emily Watson was recognized as a skilled master of telekinesis, and lectured on the subject. She often used her mastery of telekinesis to augment her dueling prowess, and was quite skilled at directly attacking opponents with telekinetic strikes. Sometimes she combined telekinesis with the use of lightning or telekinetically throttling her opponents. Despite her mastery of telekinesis, she rarely used the saber throw technique. *'Telepathy:' In addition, she was able to probe the minds of others. *'Concealment:' Watson could also hide her presence. Opposers were usually unable to pierce this concealment, although it was still possible for a skilled warrior to detect her if they knew what to look for. McKeen, for instance, managed to sense her location after having previously been made aware she was somewhere in Thunder Quarters. *'Lightning:' She also had a particular liking for the lightning ability. She used it to incapacitate Summer Petersen in Maryland and attempted to do the same to Steven Thompson, though he was able to block it. Watson would display her mastery of this power on numerous other occasions. *'Enhanced strength:' Watson could also universally enhance her own physical capabilities - this enabled her to become incredibly athletic and acrobatic in combat, shown during her duel in GT-2, where she faultlessly dueled Thompson, McKeen, and Charles, maintaining the upper hand throughout the entire clash, by maintaining phenomenally precise and effective footwork and even acrobatic feats to gain the highground on her opponents. Appearances Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness The Boy Trap Emily is already a feared student when the book begins. Because of her hatred for boys, Emily built a trap to ruin the boys’ reputations. During the event, she selected a first-grader named Andrew Hendersen to endure it. Andrew failed to dodge it, unfairly proving Emily’s point. The boys then took revenge on the girls, with the help of a girl named Summer Petersen. This infuriated Emily and she convinced the majority of the girls that the boys would keep moving unless they were dead. Attack in the cafeteria Two days after the Armies of Organa's revenge plot was over, Emily burst out on Steven with a blowtorch when Steven accidentally threw a tray of food on her (something Beethoven II caused without Watson's knowledge). Steven was also the Boy-Team leader. Watson forced him onto the defensive, but he was eventually able to fight back with brute strength and a battle ensued in the cafeteria, almost destroying it. They were both thrown to detention afterwards, where their weapons and strength were both neutralized. The boys fought back, beginning a civil war. First battle Emily found the boys at a secret meeting. Although she did not know what they had discussed, she did locate Thompson, Hendersen, and their friend Petersen, and captured all three of them. The three heroes were all sentenced to death in the arena in the underground Girl-Team base by Emily. During the event, the three of them were chained to a wall, and Natalia Thornton, Susan, and Narrisa were released to blast them to shreds. Watson, McKeen, Lewis, and Beethoven observed from a high balcony, while Girl-Team spectators packed the stands. However, the execution did not go precisely as planned: the three escaped their chains, Steven claimed a gun, and Summer kicked Susan off the ceiling. Beethoven was furious that the three prisoners weren’t killed as planned. The three prisoners were still dodging the girls when the executions were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Boy-Team reinforcements. All the boys had seen the capture and had gone to rescue the boys. Their leader was Anakin Organa, who surprised Watson on the balcony, but spoke with her briefly instead of ambushing her. More girls poured in, and with McKeen’s help they drove the Jedi off the balcony and onto the arena floor. As Anakin landed on the arena floor, dropships descended from the sky, carrying Jay and many armed boys. Anakin and Jay had made them all weapons. The girls opened fire again, but the reinforcements provided enough cover for the prisoners to escape onto the dropships. Similar landings took place outside the arena, where Girl-Team core ships had been parked. A clone invasion swept across the Girl-Team base, and the girls were forced into full retreat. The leader of the Girl-Team regrouped in the Girls’ command center, and agreed to order a retreat. Emily pretended that the army’s creation sounded impossible to her. Helen also entrusted the plans of the Girls’ Ultimate Weapon to Emily to keep the boys from discovering them. Confrontation with the Armies of Organa Emily fled to her secret hangar on a speeder with Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen in close pursuit. They arrived as Emily was preparing her skyfighter for launch and confronted her. Steven instructed Summer to be cautious in her approach, but Summer charged at Emily. The teenager was unprepared for Emily’s resulting blast of fire that hit her and slammed her against the wall of the hangar. Petersen collapsed to the floor, temporarily incapacitated, leaving Thompson alone to face Emily. Watson told Thompson to back down, but he refused and then attempted to keep the peace, telling her that they all wanted the same thing and could work together to achieve it, however Watson ignored these comments by arguing that the Armies of Organa mistook chaos for noise. Thompson successfully grounded another blast of fire from Emily with his laser sword, but as the duel went on, it became clear he was outmatched in blade-to-blade combat. After a bladelock, Emily slashed Steven in the arm, and then the thigh. Incapacitated, Steven dropped his blade and fell to the floor. Watson raised her laser sword blade for the killing stroke, but before it fell, Summer, having recovered from her previous injuries, hurtled across the room and parried the blow. Steven was too injured to rejoin the fight, but he reached for his lightsaber and tossed it to Summer, who then attacked Emily with both blades swinging. While Emily was initially driven back, she adjusted her tactics, forcing Petersen to retreat and destroying one of her two blades. The duel continued, intensifying, until Emily found an opening in Summer’s defense and wounded her. In response, Petersen attempted to strangle her, but Watson was quicker and simply grabbed her throat instead and began to choke her as she lifted her off the ground while mocking her about Thompson, but when she noticed that a statement Watson made was something she had once been told by Anakin Organa, Petersen realized that Watson and Organa had spent a lot of time together. Watson took offense to being compared to Anakin and punched Summer's head. But as Watson ranted, calling Anakin a plague, the man himself arrived stopping her mid sentence. She turned her flamethrower upon him, but he used his powers to break it. There, the Girl-Team leader and the former Boy-Team leader dueled in a battle that would trigger Emily’s powers. Emily also expressed her confidence that Helen was with her, as well as order, although Anakin retorted that her faith will eventually become misplaced like her faith in the Darkness. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as amazing laser sword prowess. Both of them were evenly matched. Eventually, the battle progressed to greater levels when Organa was deprived of his laser sword and forced to use the Force to keep Watson away. The Jedi tried to crush Emily with chairs, but Emily quickly overcame these offensive moves. The battle eventually ended in a draw after Watson’s lightning was returned to her in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two children apart. Anakin managed to grab onto a seat, but Watson fell several stories onto a platform. Watson, however, was unable to maintain her grasp, and fell down to the floor of the Meeting Room. Exhausted, and forced to act due to incoming Boy-Team reinforcements, she fled and escaped through several service pipes, and climbed onto her speeder and hurried away. Training Helen McKeen Having fled the battle, Watson set her course for home, landing inside with her solar sailer. Helen arrived soon after, and met with her Mistress and informed her that the secret weapon would soon be completed. She also said that a war had begun. Emily was pleased with Helen and offered to train her. Helen agreed and Watson began training her in laser sword combat. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent The demon's bombs A short time later, a captain named Betsy reported her failure to solve the code to the bombers back to Watson, and was thrown to the latter's noil pet by her. McKeen, who was watching, informs her mistress that 'Black' summoned her, to which she excitedly agreed. Watson arrived at Thunder Quarters where it was revealed that she is in league with the demon Hilary J Black. Given a date for the bombings, Watson demanded the promise of Thompson's head, to which Black told her he stood no chance either way. During the bombings, Watson and her band of skyfighters ran into Thompson and Petersen, who attempted to flee only to be trapped by a suction tube. Petersen could not hold back her anger and fired a beam into Watson's fighter, destroying it. They took off to prevent any more bombs from being launched. It is unknown how Watson escaped the wreckage. Dealings with Zira Grover In a plot some time during the war to bring Empress Zira Miranda Grover into the folds of the Girl-Team, Emily enlisted Helen McKeen to kidnap Zira’s son Eegan. After Helen delivered the baby to a dungeon, Emily told her she needed to take custody of Eegan. Zira had requested Jedi assistance from the Boy-Team to rescue her son, in return for support in the war. Emily wished for Helen to frame the crime on would-be rescuer Steven Thompson. As a result, Emily met with Zira personally in Zira’s Palace. In one of several audiences with the Queen, Emily displayed a partially forged recording of Steven and Eegan that Helen had produced. This recording enraged Zira, who demanded that Eegan be rescued and Steven’s head delivered to her. Emily agreed, and commanded Helen to retrieve Eegan from Steven and return him alive to Zira. However, Helen was unable to prevent the escape of Steven, Summer, and Eegan from the dungeon. Washington DC Later, Emily lied to Zira that Eegan had been killed by the boys, and offered to kill Steven in return. She dispatched robotic fighters to destroy Steven’s incoming ship. While the fighters were destroyed, they succeeded in disabling the vessel, which crashed near the Whitehouse. Summer and Steven left Eegan in the car as they headed out. When Emily heard that they survived, she told Zira she would deal with them herself, and left to confront Steven. Riding her speeder bike into the desert, Emily soon discovered them, both of which were waiting for her. Emily arrived, flanked by two robotic fighters in walker mode. She dismounted from her speeder, her lightsaber in hand, and ordered the heroes to surrender Eegan or be killed. Steven stated to Emily that she would not escape this time. Steven and Summer charged at Emily together, with the villain retreating, on the defensive. During a standoff, Summer told Emily that her skills had grown since the last time they met. Emily confidently remarked that with “twice the arrogance, double the fall,” certain that Summer would lose. The saber skills of the two heroes had dramatically improved, however, they initially did not reveal this to Emily, using only basic sword techniques. When both children suddenly changed their saber styles mid-battle, and began to wear down the villain’s defenses, Emily was caught off guard, but was able to readjust her tactics for a more serious confrontation. Eventually, Emily managed to push Summer to the floor, only to have Steven force her up the stairs. The droids that had accompanied Emily attacked Summer, who easily destroyed them both. As Summer rejoined the duel, Emily was able to gain the advantage when she used her powers to levitate Summer and kick Steven into a wall at the same time. Emily then choked Summer and telekinetically hurled her across the air into the side of the Whitehouse. Summer hit her head and fell unconscious. Getting to his feet, Steven carried on the fight alone. As their one-on-one duel reached the grass, Emily taunted Steven, remarking that he felt hate and anger, but he did not use them. Refusing to be intimidated by the villain’s victory over Summer, Steven came at Emily in a frenzied demonstration of Djem So, hammering Emily’s defenses. As they fought, Emily noted that Steven’s swordplay had greatly improved since their previous encounter. He quickly gained the advantage. Emily finally retreated and fled to the Whitehouse, ending the duel in a draw. Inside the Whitehouse, Emily then headed for the office, hoping to tell Zira the boys had tried to kill her. This backfired, however, and Emily was trapped in a room whose door was resistant to her lightsaber blade. Meanwhile, Steven went to find Summer. Once she recovered, they rode Emily’s speeder to Zira’s office to stop Emily from turning them in. They arrived successfully and delivered the infant to his mother. While enormously pleased at the return of Eegan, Zira still demanded the deaths of the boys. However, a data file Summer found delivered evidence of Emily’s involvement in the kidnapping deflected Zira’s fury onto the Girl-Team. The Bow-Tie Helen McKeen revealed the Bow-Tie had been complete and demonstrated its functions to the Girl-Team. Satisfied, Emily told Helen to ensure the message got to Steven. Helen succeeded in doing so. Later on Emily destroyed yet another neighborhood that a member of the Boy-Team lived in, and Helen and Beethoven exposed two spies sent by Steven Thompson. She ordered them to pass a message to Steven telling him the Bow-Tie was operational and to inform the Boy-Team Emily was ready for them to intercept the station, where she panned to destroy all of them. Before the two were able to leave, she had Cindy Lewis murder one. Betrayed by Helen McKeen At one point, Watson returned home upon sensing a bombardment there. Upon seeing Helen, Emily asked her what had happened, and McKeen told her she’d seen through her lies and thus changed sides. Emily accused Helen of trying to misguide her, and said she was bringing power to the Girl-Team. Helen also tried to reason with her former friend, but Emily refused to listen, too consumed by hate. After Helen resolved she had no choice but to fight, Watson told her she would try, and leaped to attack her former apprentice and oldest friend. Watson and McKeen fought an intense duel throughout the mining complex and down the vats of electricity outside. The battle ended on a ramp, where Helen leaped to safety in order to claim the high ground, pleading with Emily to concede defeat and abandon the fight. Goaded on by her seething rage, Watson ignored her tactical disadvantage and attempted to make the same jump, blade angled for the kill, only for McKeen to blast apart two supporting beams and Deteleport. As she did this, Watson's own house fell down on top of her. McKeen tearfully took her laser sword and left her to die underneath the rubble. Beneath the rubble, Watson awoke and discovered that she was now trapped between two large pieces of debris. Unable to move and barely able to breathe, Watson attempted to free herself by mustering all of her strength, and when this failed, the now terrified Watson was about to call for help when Cera Lewis arrived out of nowhere with Ludwig Beethoven II. Encouraged by the support they offered, Watson regained her resolve and, now assisted, began to painfully push all the rubble off of her. Finally, she broke free of her entrapment and began to plot her next move. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Prison Break Eventually, Emily hatched a plan that would neutralize the Boy-Team - permanently. She told her plan to Summer Petersen and Helen McKeen in private. Days later, Emily tried to cut down Steven Thompson in the middle of class, but was intercepted by Summer. Emily quickly realized Steven was her enemy the whole time and, wielding her lightsaber, engaged. However, Summer Petersen, who had developed something of a crush on him, retaliated and blocked the attack. Emily immediately realized Summer had been pretending to help the Girl-Team the whole time. She quickly followed up with an overhand, which Summer deflected before attacking herself. Deflecting the attack, Emily unleashed her own frenzy of attacks, viciously driving Summer back, barely able to protect herself against Emily’s furious style. In the duel, she sensed that Summer was getting tired. She was sure she could kill her right then and there before the teacher returned. However, this was negated when the teacher, Mr. Danny, arrived at the scene and picked up on two blasts in the room. He shouted at them to stop fighting, to which Emily responded by firing lightning and blasting him aside. Choosing to divert to her second plan, Emily immediately rushed down to the office and then made a call that framed the boys for murder; as such she succeeded in getting them arrested. Although Emily had made the phone call in secret, Summer sent a message to the boys shortly before the arrest. Now that Summer's cover was blown, Emily ensured she would be arrested as well. Death Unfortunately for Emily Watson, her plan backfired when the boys broke out of prison. The boys immediately returned and launched an attack on their base. Emily joined the battle briefly before beginning a search for Steven Thompson. At last she found and engaged him. Emily finally came out ahead, leaving her to deal with Anakin Organa and Summer Petersen. She made quick waste of Anakin this time. Turning to Summer, Emily taunted her. Summer viciously attacked, momentarily catching Emily off guard, even managing to knock her over. However, Emily unleashed a flurry of her own attacks, driving Summer back. Eventually, Emily slammed Summer off the roof. As Summer grasped hold of a balcony, Emily kicked the girl’s lightsaber into the reactor pit. Emily struck the edge of the roof repeatedly with her lightsaber, impatient to see Summer fall to her doom. Summer managed to calm himself. Although Maul had disposed of his lightsaber, the General remembered that Jinn’s weapon still lay by his fallen master’s side, something the villain had almost completely forgotten. Summer kicked her weapon up and summersaulted onto the roof. Summer landed after a mid-air turn, executing a blindingly fast horizontal slash that decapitated Emily. Flinching in shock and pain, Emily fell backwards off the pit in silence. Relationships References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Children Category:Mutants Category:High body count Category:Swordsmen Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Characters who have killed family members Category:Humans Category:Iconic characters Category:Females Category:2000s births Category:2010s deaths Category:Villains Category:Characters with brothers Category:Boys vs. Girls villains Category:Girl-Team characters Category:D.I.T. characters